Der Zauberstabwärmer
by Trovia
Summary: Gilderoy hat Spaß in St. Mungo. Colin Creevey lernt die Zaubererwelt besser kennen, als er je wollte. Und Trovia räumt zum Abschied ihre Festplatte auf.


_Festplatte aufgeräumt, Geschichten gefunden. :-) Eine Menge von diesem Zeug stammt aus meiner Zeit bei den Rumtreiberinnen, die ihr in meinen Favoriten findet. Ich fang mal klein mit zwei weniger beliebten Charakteren an, aber in ein paar Tagen folgt mehr. _

_Danach werdet ihr auf diesem Account vermutlich nichts mehr von mir hören. Aber ich vermiss euch! :-) Wenn ihr trotzdem in Kontakt bleiben wollt, würde ich mich freuen, wenn wir uns irgendwo anders wiedersehen (oder auch zum ersten Mal treffen, falls ihr vorher noch nie Reviews geschrieben habt... ich bin nicht wählerisch ;-) ): _

_Auf Livejournal (Englisch) bin ich Trovia.  
__Auf Twitter (Deutsch) bin ich Schlagschatten. _

_Tragt mich auf euren Friendslists/Followerlists ein, dann trag ich euch zurück ein. :-)_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

_Vorgabe: Ein Nachmittag in der geschlossenen Anstalt des St. Mungo. Hässliche Tapete, frische Farbe, Gilderoy Lockhart, lange Beine, Nachttopf. _

* * *

Fröhlich pfeifend arbeitete Gilderoy vor sich hin. Ein roter Farbtupfer zierte seine Wange, aber er sah wie immer großartig aus. Das Gleiche galt auch für die Wand; nach und nach verschwand die hässliche Tapete unter der frischen Farbe.

Eine langbeinige Hexe zwinkerte ihm auf dem Weg zum Ausgang zu. Gilderoy strahlte. Er liebte seinen Job.

„Denkt er immer noch, er sei Maler?", fragte Heilerin Twitch ihre Kollegin und schob einen Nachttopf beiseite. „Hm. Pensionär... Ober... Nachtwächter... Er arbeitet sich rückwärts durch das Alphabet."

Abschätzig sahen die Frauen sich an. Ihre Augen leuchteten auf.

L... wie ‚Lustknabe'.

Man konnte ja hoffen.

* * *

_Vorgabe: harte Tatsachen, Internet-Shopping, Williwärmer, starrer Blick, schlechtes Gewissen. Drabble (naja, Tripple-Drabble... 300 Wörter)._

* * *

**Der Zauberstabwärmer**

„Auf gar keinen Fall", hatte Collin am Anfang gedacht. „Für so etwas Wichtiges wie für mein bestes Stück geh ich da doch nicht mit Magie dran! Hitzezauber! Feuerflüche! Die sind doch von allen guten Geistern verlassen! Ich weiß ja, dass der Tipp gut gemeint war, aber mein bestes Stück! Ich bin doch nicht wahnsinnig!"

Seine reinblütigen Zimmergefährten hielten ihre Vorschläge ernsthaft für vernünftig, aber nicht mit Collin. Magie hatte ihm das Problem schließlich erst eingebrockt. Und die anderen Leute vom Koboldsteinklub hätten ihm ja auch vorher sagen können, dass der Koboldsteinzauber manchmal gewisse Nebenwirkungen haben konnte. Eisige Nebenwirkungen. Eisige Nebenwirkungen unterhalb der Gürtellinie. Und nicht genug der **harten Tatsachen**: Sie gingen nicht weg.

Also zurück zu den Muggelwurzeln: **Internet-Shopping**.

Wenige Tage in die Sommerferien traf das Päckchen bei ihm ein. Das Problem: Seine Mutter öffnete es zuerst.

„Collin!", rief sie schockiert und wurde dabei abwechselnd rot und blass. „Aber das... das ist... das ist ja ein **Williwärmer**!" Und die Freundinnen seiner Schwester sahen alle interessiert vom Küchentisch auf.

„Nein!", stotterte Collin. „Gar nicht! Das ist ein... das ist ein... das ist ein Zauberstabwärmer, Mum!"

Der **starre Blick** seiner Mutter verriet ihre Skepsis. Mit **schlechtem Gewissen** sah Collin ihr nach, als sie sich schließlich abwandte und ging. Die Freundinnen kicherten.

Collin erblasste, und er traf kurzerhand eine Entscheidung. Rasch sah er sich nach allen Seiten um, zog den Zauberstab, wandte sich von den Mädchen ab, damit sie nichts sahen, und murmelte „_Engorgio!_". Ein Glück, dass er schon siebzehn war!

Dann ließ er den Zauberstab verschwinden, drehte sich zurück zu den Mädchen um, schwang das neu erstandene und nun ziemlich beeindruckende Utensil lässig über die Schulter und schlenderte an ihnen vorbei.

„Es ist ein ziemlich großer Zauberstab", erklärte er, grinste und verschwand um die Ecke.

Seine Vorbehalte gegen Magie waren damit Geschichte.

* * *

_Nächstes Mal: 12 Sirius-Drabbles. :)_


End file.
